Several systems and devices are available from various manufacturers to provide correction and stabilization of the spine. Such systems and devices can include screws engaged to the vertebral bodies and configured for engagement with elongated rods or plates that extend along the vertebral bodies. Device for fusing adjacent vertebrae and artificial disc replacement are also available. Furthermore, nonoperative devices and methods, such as bracing and observation, can be used whenever applicable.
Although these prior systems and devices exist, there remains a need for improved devices, systems and methods for treating spinal deformities and other conditions of the spine. There also remains a need for improved devices for connecting implants, plates, elongate members and other devices to one or more vertebral bodies. The present invention satisfies these needs, among others, in a novel and non-obvious way.